


A Place Next To You

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pirate Peter Hale, Prince Chris Argent, pirate!peter, royal chris argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: When Stiles presents as an omega his king forces him into a marriage to a foreign prince from a kingdom across the sea, far from his father and friends. On the way there, a certain pirate intercepts the ship.(The tags explain it better.)





	A Place Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, really cheesy, but I just wanted to put something stetopher out there.

As soon as Stiles presented as an omega he was whisked away to the castle, informed that his father would be compensated with money for the loss of an omega, more property than person. It broke Stiles’s heart of course, but as an omega, he would have only been a burden to his father until someone wished to court him, something that was not likely to happen seeing how unpopular he was before presenting. 

Stiles never actually got to meet the king, only informed he was now property of the crown and kept locked away in a tower.

It was a lonely week, the servants refusing to meet his eyes, and it wasn’t until the fifth day of his captivity that he truly learned his fate. He was informed by the king’s advisor, a thin, sour man named Harris, that he was to be gifted to the prince Argent himself, as a symbol of peace.

Harris kept telling him ‘what an honor’ it was to do such a thing for his kingdom.

Stiles only felt sick as etiquette tutors began pouring into the room.

____

Peter felt livid when he received Chris’s letter saying his father, King Gerard, expected him to marry some omega whore in the name of peace. He wouldn’t let this stand.

By the time he finished the letter with his reply he had already ordered his crew into action and they were sailing fast towards the Argent Kingdom.

____

After his hearing with his father, Chris angrily stormed to his room, sitting down to write a heated letter to Peter. He already had a lover and he wouldn’t betray that for his father’s devious plans to dominate another kingdom, a plan that began with him marrying an omega.

____

Stiles felt his legs go weak as he faced the ship he was to be on for nearly a month to be delivered to his future husband.

He was sternly, but gently guided onto the ship by Deaton, who gave him a sympathetic grimace and reassurance that they would reach the Argent Kingdom soon before he was dumped into a luxurious room that would be his prison for the next two weeks.

____

A week later, when Stiles was allowing himself to grieve his old life and cry, he suddenly heard the gruff shouting of alarmed crew members and the thundering sound of canons.

Panicked, the omega went for the door, only to find it locked. The ship began to tremble dangerously and the alarmed shouts were starting to turn into the clanging of swords.

Fear started to settle into Stiles and all he could do was tremble on the bed to wait out his fate

Eventually the fighting died down and Stiles was left in the silence of his panic attack, gasping for breath and tears running down his face.

“My my my,” a deep voice purred, as the door opened, “What do we have here?”

Stiles only whined in response, curling away from the door and refusing to look at the man in his panicked haze.

The man made soothing clicking noises, an alpha trait, and Stiles whined in response, an omega trait.

“I’m not gonna hurt you sweet thing,” the alpha cooed, sitting down next to Stiles on the bed and gently stroking the omega’s hair. It felt like they were there for hours, but the alpha stayed with him until Stiles could finally breathe again.

“What’s your name little omega,” the alpha asked in a hushed voice.

“Stiles,” he replied, snuffling as he pushed his head further into the neck of a complete stranger, “are you going to kill me now?”

“Of course not sweet omega,” the alpha reassured.

“Then what are you going to do to me?” Stiles muttered into his collarbone, clinging to the man’s scent.

“Something tells me you didn’t want to be on this boat Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head against the man’s collarbone.

“Stiles, I promise you this, I will return you home.”

The omega finally pulled away from the man’s embrace, taking in the charming alpha before him. His clothes were pristine and made of materials far more expensive than Stiles has ever touched. However the most alarming thing was the insignia pinned to his lapel, the mark of a pirate. It set Stiles heart thumping in his chest, like a fluttering bird. But surely an alpha so kind couldn’t be a murdering savage.

The man chuckled, “My name is Peter little omega, and there’s no need to be scared, I have no intention of hurting you.”

“If you’re a pirate how can I trust your word?” Stiles muttered.

“Because, sweetheart, you have no one else to trust.”

 

Stiles scoffed at that. 

“Come along little omega, we must be going.”

“My name is Stiles,” he reminded sharply.

Peter sniffed, “In my day, being called omega was a compliment,”

“In my day it gets you sent away from your home and family to foreign lands where you’re expected to marry complete strangers.”

Peter hummed thoughtfully as he led Stiles onto the deck.

Stiles stepped through the door and nearly trilled in happiness at feeling the sunlight on his skin once again, his toes curling in his shoes in pleasure. That is until he saw the massacred corpses of the crew strewn bloodily across the deck.

Peter quickly placed a calloused hand over his eyes. “You don’t need to look, Darling.”

Stiles huffed but didn’t remove Peter’s hand as they moved across the boat towards the ropes and planks keeping the two massive ships connected.

“I’m gonna need your cooperation for this,” Peter said as he uncovered Stiles’s eyes and helped him step onto the railings of the ship, big hands placed firmly on his slender hips to hold him steady.

Now Stiles isn’t a big person by any means, his omega genes assured he grew into a small and petite figure with bones like that of a fragile bird. Not to mention that he was in no way physically inclined, but, even the biggest of men could not have jumped onto the other boat form this side without falling into the battering waters beneath them, so Stiles was much relieved when Peter began to stand next to him on the railings. That was, until he grabbed a rope still attached to the pirate ship, wrapped an arm around Stiles’s waist, and jumped off the edge, swinging to the other side, without so much as a simple ‘hang on’. Stiles’s heart was pounding in his chest and he worried it might break free from his chest as he hid his face in the crook of Peter’s neck, panting against the tanned skin. 

The bastard only chuckled before releasing Stiles, “Get used to it sweetheart, you’re on a pirate ship now.”

Stiles simply glared fiercely at Peter.


End file.
